Never Meant to be
by dikemon
Summary: Oneshot.AU. How much different can things be if Ven had darkness in his heart but Terra had none?


**READ FIRST: This takes place in an AU so Ven here is seventeen while Terra is fifteen. Simply to say they switched roles but it took a big impact on the story….**

**or if you get confused just pretend that all the Vens in the story is Terra and vice versa but just try reading it**

**BTW this took place in Radiant Garden after the three defeated that giant unversed **

***

"All right, we did it! We defeated a giant Unversed!" Terra exclaimed, jumping around while his friends stood there smiling.

Joy, a feeling Ven missed the most. Only his two friends can give. It's irreplaceable and he'll never want to miss a moment of it.

"Oh right, here." He said handing out tickets to Disney Town. Ven let out a soft smile and ruffled the young boy's earthy brown hair. It was their way of showing their friendship. Aqua thanked her young companion and smiled but it seemed…forced.

"Why don't we all go together, it does say that kids are supposed to be accompanied by an adult" Ven snickered. Terra realized that he was the kid in the sentence and started complaining while the oldest apprentice held his hands high as if he was surrendering.

"No!" Aqua broke the argument, looking very serious, as if she was prepared to tell them that someone had died. They both stared at her but her expression didn't change.

"Why?!" Terra asked, thinking she was trying to pull a prank. Silence reigned. Ven studied the expression of Aqua: she was dead serious. Then Terra: he looked like he's about to die.

"Get out of here Ven" Aqua broke the silence, expecting that Ven will obey her.

He shook his head, not knowing what to say made by her "Why?" Terra looked like he was about to say something until-

"Terra, just shut up" She glared at him, the "I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-follow" one. He quickly backed off when he saw that.

This wasn't the Aqua he knew. Usually she would be happy at these moments and she was open-minded

"What?" Terra asked, feeling very confused and sad as if Aqua acting this way was his fault. She summoned her keyblade and pointed it towards Ven.

"Don't talk to Terra that way-"

"I don't need another friend of mine to fall into darkness, okay." She interrupted, inching closer to him. Terra got in between them, raising his arms up as he was preventing Aqua from going any nearer.

_Darkness, how did she know about that day? It was a secret between me and Terra, so how did she know? And if she did know, why is she trying to kill me?  
_

Ven was silent; he didn't know what was going on. He didn't even know what he was feeling now: anger, pain or confusion. He just knows that he is in a serious argument and he is not going to like it.

Aqua finally let out a slash and Terra quickly dashed away. He summoned his keyblade but didn't attack. Aqua took advantage of the moment and summoned a Blizzard spell. Terra called on Fira and the Blizzard spell melted away. They started sparring and Aqua was winning.

Aqua then cart wheeled towards Terra and aimed for his heart. He tried to dodge but his arm got cut deeply. Blood was gushing out of it and Aqua made another cut, this time on his chest. His gray shirt ripped open and Ven saw the deep wound.

Without thinking, Ven summoned an Aeroga spell on Aqua and she flew right up in the air and fell hard on her arm. There was a loud _snap_ but Ven cared more about Terra at the moment.

"Cura" he said, placing his hand over Terra's chest. He saw the skin stitching back together and the result was as if nothing happened. He did the same to Terra's arm. He helped him up.

"Aqua" Terra huffed, still recovering from the fight "she…arm…broke"

Ven looked back at the terrible mistake he made. He ran towards her, she was unconscious. Her expression said that she was in deep pain. He did a Cura spell on her arm as well and her expression lightened up. At his back, Terra got up, swinging his arm left to right.

"V-Ven, y-you" Aqua said shakily, not being able to say the words straight to his face.

"Terra, take care of her" Ven said, avoiding eye contact with him. Before his friend can reply, he ran away, escaping the horrible truth of what he had just done.

***

Idiot was all Ven thought.

He was alone in one of the alleys of Radiant Garden. Despite the name of the place, radiant is the last thing Ven is feeling. He felt ashamed, crushed, ruined, and whatever possible bad feeling there was that means the same as mentioned earlier.

His heart felt shattered. He got Terra hurt even though it was his and Aqua's problem. He nearly killed Aqua which doesn't seem so bad but still…

"Idiot, you dumb idiot. Why did you just do that?" he scolded himself, hitting himself on the head. He felt like stabbing himself and let the pain leave him already. He was actually prepared to until a voice stopped him.

"Ven…" Terra sniffled sadly, his eyes full of pain "Why?"

It was easy to tell that Terra was doing his best not to cry as his eyes was red and he was coughing badly as he was trying to hold back his sobs. His shirt was also darker than usual, maybe from all the tears he shed.

"I'm sorry Terra, but I have to ask you something since we're friends: can you…erase me?" Ven asked solemnly, trying not to see Terra cry.

"B-but why? And wh-why me?" Terra asked, chocking back all the sobs, pulling his shirt up to wipe his tears away.

"Remember what you said before, you owe me your life-"

"I- I'm sorry. Maybe if you didn't save me from the darkness, Aqua wouldn't be doing this to you."

"Terra don't blame yourself, it's not your fault-" Ven got up, getting nearer to Terra.

"IT IS! It was MY fault I fell off the cliff which led to the pit of darkness! It was MY fault you had to go rescue me! It was MY fault you fell instead of me!" he objected, tripping and letting out all his sobs. Ven didn't know what to know,all his guilt went to his young friend.

He never saw that side of Terra before. He never looked so sad in his life. He's forced to handle all the guilt he doesn't deserve. He doesn't deserve any of this pain.

"I did that myself, I did it out of my heart Terra. Look, even though Aqua is after me, I know I can still rely on you. So please, you're the last person in the entire universe that I can depend on" he said, helping his friend from the ground.

"My fault, it's my fault." He murmured, on the verge of losing conscious. Ven placed his hands on the boy's shoulder.

"Terra, please" shaking him so that there won't be more guilt on his shoulders. Terra looked like he was about to faint until he saw something which woke him.

"Ven, dodge!" Terra shrieked, pushing him down before anything can happen.

Ven, taking full responsibility of what might have happen to his young friend, summoned Terra's armor and quickly opened a portal to the universe.

"Sorry" was the only thing he said before pushing him in the portal

"VEN!!!"

"Aqua, why you son of a-" Ven said, nearly swearing when he realized that Aqua looked something he didn't expect, ashamed. He let go of all his rage and ran towards her, being cautious though.

"Ven, sorry." She said, bowing down, trying to hide her tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her, looking under to confirm that she was crying. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Because, I tried to kill you earlier and nearly got Terra killed as well." She said, staring straight as his sapphire eyes and saw forgiveness in them.

"It's okay; we both are still alive at least. Anyways, I'm supposed to say sorry to you, I used the wrong way of stopping you so…I'm sorry." He finally said, swallowing his pride hoping that he would seem really sincere, which he really was.

"It's okay; it's all in the past. Let's go home, I think Terra went home" she said, reaching for Ven's hair so that she could stroke it.

"Wait, I just don't understand. Why did you attack me? Sure, I fell in the pit of darkness a few months back but we were all the same-" Ven stopped as Aqua pushed him away.

"What do you mean the same, huh? Didn't you notice that you became colder ever since?" she asked rhetorically, kinda laughing as if Ven just said a joke.

"What do you mean, me and Terra are still the same and I treated you the same way. Actually thinking about it… you're the one who's acting different, giving me and Terra the cold shoulder." He said, going nearer to her "Explain what the heck is going on?"

His eyes widened with realization.

"Master Eraqus, I should have known it" he told himself, facing away from Aqua. He kicked one of the pots away in his frustration.

"You think we still got along, me and Terra were told to act normally so that you won't suspect a thing." She said, still laughing at him which made him more frustrated.

"You mean you were just-"

"Acting then yes."

"And Terra was-"

"Pretending too. Seriously, you should be more attentive next time, if there is a next time" her expression turned serious, getting ready for battle but not summoning her keyblade.

Ven was speechless, how was all of this possible. Master Eraqus…

"_Look, as long as you're under my wing, I will never allow anyone to hurt you two" he said to Ven and Aqua the first time they became apprentices_

Aqua…

"_Us three no matter what!" she said proudly, showing off her newly made lucky charm_.

Terra…

"_You can always rely on me" he said after a training session with that impish smile._

_It was all lies, huh? I'm pathetic. They all lied to me and I was happy to go along with it._

Ven's anger grew stronger until he couldn't control it. He unleashed his darkness. Aqua wasn't surprised by any of this. She simply called on Reflecta to protect her form the dark aura unleashing from Ven's heart.

Ven was no longer Ven. His eyes became yellow and black. His hair became longer and black streaks came out. His teeth became fangs. He was a monster. Wind was unleashed everywhere as if a hurricane had appeared.

Aqua summoned her keyblade and quickly attacked. Ven let out a gust of wind and she fell on her back. Aqua made another attempt and this time, before she knocked down by the wind, she threw her keyblade and it was able to make a cut on his shoulder. Ven howled in pain while Aqua barely managed to get up. She summoned a Thudaga and it made a direct hit. His back got burned and he collapsed. Aqua went nearer to him.

"Sorry, must have hurt a lot" she whispered, putting down the lucky charm made for him.

All of a sudden Ven woke up and grabbed on Aqua's neck. She struggled but it was useless, his grip was too tight. She tried summoning a spell she has not much little energy left.

"V-Ven, snap out of it…" she said in her old tender voice, the one she that she used have until Ven's fall. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek before she fainted.

Ven was on the verge of crushing her neck until he tried fighting the darkness. Slowly he let go of her and she gasped for air.

He howled in pain and he summoned his keyblade. Pointing it towards himself, he gave himself on last chance to look at Aqua. It was painful but it was the only way. She started to wake up and she looked at Ven's action. She started running towards him but everything seemed like it was slowed down.

_Look Ven, she's going to strike again. You better defend yourself with the darkness._

He turned his attention to his keyblade

"I-I won't" he said, finally stabbing himself in the heart. All his rage and pain was gone. He felt good again, like how he used to months ago. He saw a glowing light from his chest and collapsed. Aqua grabbed him before he fell but she was too late.

His heart has been released.

"No, Ven. You can't-" she said, battling the tears and choking back all her sobs.

"Sorry, I made you do this. I'm sure you didn't like it but I'm glad you did. I'm now at peace" he said happily, putting on his genuine smile for her. He placed his hand on her cheek, removing the tear that was sliding down.

"Tell Terra I'm sorry, I guess I can't see him become a Keyblade Master. It was his dream you know?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry. I'm so stupid Ven. Master Eraqus was wrong, the only reason why your darkness got unleashed was because of me. And what I told you about Terra was a lie"

"Nah, I forgive you. I'm just glad you told the truth. I can't be mad at you when I'm about to die, right? Anyways, I'm just glad I met you Aqua…and Terra as well. You two are my best friends and I'll never forget you." he said, his hand sliding away from her face and then something happen that Aqua would have never hoped to see.

Ven was disappearing into a million light shards right in front of her eyes. She grabbed his hand trying to hold onto his life.

"VEN! No...this can't be.....you promised we'll all become masters....you promised that we'll always be connected..." Aqua cannot continue as she kept coughing and her vision became blurred.

"Thank you." and those were his last words, he just vanished into thin air.

"No...This was never meant to be..." Aqua said, mourning for a good friend who doesn't deserve death.

The only thing that remained was his green lucky charm. The one that was supposed to connect the three friends forever.

***

**Rated T for the last part**

**So....ummm......yeah......**

**Umm, i was playing Days again so i kinda wanna write a Tragic (as you notice the last scene =.=)**

**Uhh...hoped you enjoyed?**

**R&R?  
**


End file.
